


Day to Day with Barry and Iris

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Headcanons of the domestic life of Barry and Iris. What are they doing when Barry doesn't have to fight crime?





	Day to Day with Barry and Iris

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on tumblr and originally posted on my tumblr.

  * If it were up to Barry, they would lay in bed all day everyday. Iris is usually the one who makes plans for them. 
  * Barry always has a good time, but isn’t convinced it was better than just laying next to Iris in bed would’ve been.
  * Barry has planned a few romantic picnics by the waterfront.
  * They still love to go bowling. 
  * Iris decides to start jogging to stay in shape and Barry has to try and “run like a normal person”.
  * McSnurtle gets the attention he deserves.
  * Whenever there is Flash merch in a store, Iris fangirls. 
  * Barry tries to act humble but he drinks coffee out of the mug with his lightning bolt symbol on it every morning.
  * Whenever Iris makes coffee in the morning, she brings it to Barry and pretends she’s still a waitress at Jitters. “Here’s your coffee. Would you like anything else? Our cronuts are delicious.”
  * They seriously considered getting a “do not disturb” sign for their front door.
  * Imagine all the petty fights they have about housework. “You can do it in 2 seconds! It would take me an hour!” “It will feel like an hour for me!”
  * But they always make up. It usually ends with the chore being forgotten and them having sex.
  * Barry is a great cook and is always making insane buffets for every meal.
  * They love watching classic movies.
  * When it’s a musical, Barry sings along.
  * Iris is the one who kills the spiders
  * Neither one of them are into sports, but every year they go to the muggle quidditch world to cheer on Cisco.
  * Both of them like dancing around in their underwear
  * Iris does the best hairbrush microphone lip sync
  * They’re both Game of Thrones fans
  * Barry and Cisco are trying to convince Iris to cosplay as Daenerys.
  * But she’s more of a Margaery Tyrell fan
  * Iris thinks Barry has the best taste, so whenever they need something for the loft, he picks it out
  * But he sucks at assembling furniture and stuff so Iris always has to do it
  * Barry loves I Love Lucy reruns
  * They are VERY handsy and physically affectionate when in private
  * Their neighbors have complained to the landlord about the moaning and rattling of the walls coming from their loft.
  * They can’t keep plants alive. The one Wally gave them as a housewarming gift? Dead in three days.
  * Iris trying to talk Barry into getting a dog because she’s always wanted one
  * And he wants to get one too but when they move into a house with a yard
  * They still have family dinner at Joe’s.




End file.
